


Sleep With Me?

by NotALemon



Series: The Crystal Grumps [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Always, Brian is Always Watching, Crystal Grumps, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Possible Brian/Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless fluff about Dan wanting to sleep.<br/>Could be seen as shippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With Me?

Dan sat with his knees up to his chest, swaddled up in his cape. “Brian? Uh, can I ask you something serious?”

Brian glared at him and nodded. 

“Um.” Dan looked at his feet. Then at the walls. Then at that one chair they kept in the corner. Anywhere but Brian’s face. “I heard about something humans do. Sleeping? It’s like meditating but different? Like, you lay down instead of sitting up and you relax like usual. And you like sleep or some shit.” He finally sheepishly smiled at Brian.

_“And?”_

“I, uh, wanted you to sleep with me.” Dan blushed.

_“Why?”_ Brian crossed his arms.

“I feel safer when you’re with me.” Dan wrapped his cape closer around him. It was comforting and definitely not allowed for any Ninja to have. He always wore one. It was his little way of rebellion and a safe haven from all the memories. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna. I totally get it, man.”

Brian shook his head and rolled his eyes. Dan ran a thumb over the fluff at the end of his cape. 

“Ha, yeah. It’s weird, isn’t it? I’ll just sleep on my own.”

Brian’s hand shot out to grab Dan’s wrist. _“You’re an idiot if you think I’ll let you sleep alone.”_ He laid down next to Dan and looked up at him. _“What’s next?”_

“I- Um- Okay. So I lay down,” Dan took his spot next to Brian, “and we, like, use my cape as a blanket or something.” He rolled to face Brian and lengthened his cape to wrap around both of them. Perks of being a Gem.

Brian didn’t look pleased about being wrapped in the cape, but he didn’t complain. Dan loved the thing, and it made him happy- he even relaxed when he was bundled in it. That was enough for Brian. He wasn’t a huge fan of the cuddling, but Dan was always clingy, even when he was a real Ninja. Comforting, he said. Brian smiled at the idea.

_“What now?”_

Dan smiled a tiny smile. Brian was sure Dan knew what he was thinking. “Close your eyes. Relax. Like you’re meditating.” He threw an arm over Brian, who glared at him and made no move to remove the arm.

It took a while for Dan to fall asleep, but Gems had all the time in the world. Brian silently watched him until Dan woke.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a good apology for the last fic?


End file.
